digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Elkormon
'Elkormon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Elkor is a portmanteau of two different words; El being the Northwest Semitic word for "deity", and kor being short for Melkor, the original Valar name of Morgoth in the Tolkien legendarium. 'Appearance' Elkormon stands at a height of 10 feet 8 inches without the additions of his armor active, but with them rises to 11' in total. Like Maiamon he is able to retract and expand this armor at will, and it is most assuredly far more detailed and lining than the root-shell of his former co-Ultimates. The gray hair is bleached white and kept as a series of downward running spires and spikes, three lengths of it held separated by bands of Red Digizoid. The former crown-halo and the chrome mask runs across the forehead as a dull band keeping the hair from his face in its retracted form, but when extended creates the same mask he once had as an Avmon along the face while extending past it in five spikes bending over and away from the head. The eyes have darkened to blue entirely with rings of stale yellow interspersed among them, and while the features still look humanoid they have darkened and left the eyes sunken and hollow looking, a crack running across the pale oak skin near his mouth and stretching down to the neck. The robes have been replaced with a corset of chrome beneath a Red Digizoid vest, capable of expanding down into a full suit of overlapping scales to protect the waist and ribcage. The chrome and roots along the right arm retract into a spiraling shoulder brace that runs down to the elbow still, capable of rapidly expanding down to the fingertips in a mesh of chrome thorns. Along the left arm the Chrome Digizoid shell is retained at all times, enlarged into a shield running past his head and down to the knees and carrying four closed up slots along the front while a narrow channel is exposed at the top for storing the sword inside, and several layers of thorns run the outside edge at two inches in length. The former Crest of Knowledge along the left arm has turned black and pulses no further despite the runes still being in place to shape it. The waist is lined with a Red Digizoid partial battle-skirt slanted down to the left ankle and ending around mid-knee on the other side. Around each reverse jointed leg the former shin guards have become a pair of burning furnaces baring a low kindling of wood and flame that leaks out smoke at all times, and while the feet are still lined in spike soled sandals a series of hollow metal lines run down into them from each side and connect into the furnaces to ignite the ground on fire beneath each step. The sandals are capable of expanding with metal and earth into full-on combat boots connecting more fully with the furnaces and overlaid with scales along the outside edges when in battle, advancing in depth and width by three inches. Quintessence R runs off the hilt of the blade of earth and chrome in his possession with the four-some of seals engraved more heavily in thick runes along the length of the blade, and at the right side of the waist the ends of the scarf wrap tightly to hold it in place when not in battle. 'General Information' Only one Elkormon has ever been created out of the small group of Myrdmon to exist. He was originally a shrewd yet powerful and heavily armored Myrdmon that succeeded in become a Maiamon, but in time his ideals came up against those of the prior two and eventually he disavowed the lesser form to regain such strengths as he had once possessed before as a Myrdmon. After that he traveled deeply and darkly to obtain forbidden knowledge and attained a power surpassing Maiamon in that of his dark evolution into an Elkormon. 'Miscellaneous' After abandoning the form of Maiamon, Elkormon gathered the resources to obtain an alternative evolution and relinquished the elements of water, light, darkness, and wood to enhance those of fire, earth, steel, and lightning. His defenses are absurdly high due to accepting both Red and Chrome Digizoid into his armor, but even that could not prevent his defeat at the hands of his former co-Ultimates. He was sealed away by them rather than be fully deleted. 'Attacks' *'Core Penetration': Slams the thorns running out of the right gauntlet into an opponent and rapidly enlarges the size by several inches, tearing through open flesh and rending lesser armors. *'Blut Maryuko': Elkormon gathers fire and lightning along the blade's length and channels it into a series of spirals that soar across the distance when swung. It is slower than normal lightning attacks but carries a greater piercing strength. *'Quintessence Ruins': Drives his sword within the shield to create one of four results, either imbuing it with an explosion of flame and earth that scorches the air around, enhances the strength and size by expanding it with steel and earth, extends the length of the spikes and opens the slots to release several streaks of lightning at a time, or unleash a barrage of steel and earth in the form of multiple bullets. *'Ashes of Gaea': Drives Quintessence R into the ground and releases a large portion of fire and earth magic into the ley lines, causing an volcanic eruption shortly thereafter beneath the point of contact. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction